1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aerofin stabilized and controlled missiles, and more particularly, to a mechanism for the deployment of folded aerofins following missile launch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small guided missiles typically have various subsystems which are required for the mission. These subsystems include major subcomponents, such as the rocket motor and warhead, upon which missile performance is critically dependent. Maximizing the size of these subcomponents increases the range of the missile and enhances its performance. It is therefore an advantage to design the remaining necessary components, such as the control and guidance systems, to be as small as practicable so that the rocket motor and warhead can be as large as possible, thereby extending the range and effectiveness of the missile.
In many cases it is an advantage to use large aerodynamic fins for missile control. A multiplicity of these fins may be employed, with eight being a typical number. Depending on the missile, some or all the fins may be rotatable, providing missile steering control in any combination of directions along the yaw, pitch and roll axes. The fins, according to the sophistication of the missile and the requirements of the anticipated conditions, may be independently or jointly controllable to provide the maneuverability demanded by modern warfare applications.
Prior to launch, the fins are folded in order to permit better handling and accommodation by launch equipment such as a launch tube. When the missile is launched, the folded fins are erected from the folded position to an extended position and operate to provide control and stabilization of the missile during flight. When deployed, the fins extend from the interior of the missile body, where they are pivotably mounted, to the exterior of the missile body through longitudinal slots provided in the missile body. Typically, the number of slots corresponds to the number of aerofins, and in an application using eight aerofins, eight such slots are provided.
A drawback of the use of folding aerofins is attributable to the longitudinal slots through which the fins are deployed. The slots compromise the integrity of the missile, weakening the airframe structure. Moreover, with each slot, associated aerodynamic drag is introduced, detracting from the range and efficiency of the missile and compromising overall missile performance.